bleachfandomcom_de-20200215-history
Diskussion:Kenpachi Zaraki
Kenpachi vor hundert Jahren Mir ist da etwas aufgefallen. Als ich mal darüber nachgedacht habe, ob wir eigentlich von allen Kommandanten wissen, was sie während TbtP (Turn back the Pendulum) gemacht haben, ist mir aufgefallen, dass nur Komamura und Kenpachi nicht vorkamen. Love und Hirako erwähnten beim Kommandantentreffen allerdings, dass der 10. Kenpachi sowieso nur macht, was er will, was ja zu unserem Kenpachi passen würde. Also habe ich mir die Frage gestellt, ob Kenpachi Zaraki damals schon Kommandant der 11. Division war und bin zu dem Schluss gekommen, dass er eigentlich schon Kommandant gewesen sein muss. Ich erinnere an den Kampf von Ichigo und Ikkaku, wo Ichigo erwähnte, dass er von Urahara trainiert wurde. Ikkaku hatte direkt ein Bild vor Augen und wusste, wer gemeint war und hatte außerdem einen anscheinend sehr lebhaften Eindruck von Uraharas Stärke. Daher gehe ich davon aus, dass Ikkaku Urahara noch persönlich als Kommandant der 12. miterlebt hat. Fakt ist allerdings, dass Ikkaku den Gotei 13 nur wegen Kenpachi beigetreten ist und daher nach Kenpachi eingetreten ist. Das heißt, dass Kenpachi vor hundert Jahren auch schon Kommandant war und damit der 10. Kenpachi ist, denn Urahara wurde ja nach nicht allzu langer Zeit als Kommandant aus der Soul Society verbannt. Was haltet ihr davon? MfG, 12:17, 28. Dez. 2009 (UTC) Wahl zum Artikel des Monats: Mai 2009 Dieser Artikel, Kenpachi Zaraki, hat es in die Endrunde der Wahl zum Artikel des Monats Mai 2009 geschafft. Findet ihr diesen Artikel besonders gut und seid somit für ihn zum AdM, so nehmt bitte diese Vorlage: (Eingabe: ) zum Abstimmen. Seid ihr jedoch eindeutig gegen diesen Artikel und/oder findet ihn besonders schlecht bzw. habt etwas zu kritisieren, so nehmt bitte diese Vorlage: (Eingabe: ) zum Abstimmen. Für die Unentschlossenen unter uns gibt es dann noch diese Vorlage: (Eingabe: ). Bitte gebt auch Gründe für eure Stimme, da diese sonst nicht gewertet wird. Die Stimmenabgabe erfolgt bis zum 2. Mai 2009 ! Wahl zum Artikel des Monats: März 2009 Dieser Artikel, Kenpachi Zaraki, hat es in die Endrunde der Wahl zum Artikel des Monats: März 2009 geschafft. Findet ihr diesen Artikel besonders gut und seid somit für ihn zum AdM, so nehmt bitte diese Vorlage: (Eingabe: ) zum Abstimmen. Seid ihr jedoch eindeutig gegen diesen Artikel und/oder findet ihn besonders schlecht bzw. habt etwas zu kritisieren, so nehmt bitte diese Vorlage: (Eingabe: ) zum Abstimmen. Für die Unentschlossenen unter uns gibt es dann noch diese Vorlage: (Eingabe: ). Bitte gebt auch Gründe für eure Stimme, da diese sonst nicht gewertet wird. Eure Stimme könnt ihr bis zum 28. Februar abgeben. Maßstab Auftritte:Artikel passt, d.h. vollständig genug für Kenpachi, ausführlich, und leserfreundlich (d.h. mit bildern) -- 22:18, 22. Feb. 2009 (UTC) Klasse strukturiert und gut bebildert. Macht einfach nur Spaß, diesen Artikel zu lesen. Für den AdM wärmstens zu empfehlen. Gruß Roscoee 10:09, 26. Feb. 2009 Wahl zum Artikel des Monats Januar 2009 Dieser Artikel hat es in die Endrunde der Wahl zum Artikel des Monats Januar 2009 geschafft. Findet ihr diesen Artikel besonders gut und seid somit für ihn zum AdM, so nehmt bitte diese Vorlage: (Eingabe: ) zum Abstimmen. Seid ihr jedoch eindeutig gegen diesen Artikel und/oder findet ihn besonders schlecht bzw. habt etwas zu kritisieren, so nehmt bitte diese Vorlage: (Eingabe: ) zum Abstimmen. Für die Unentschlossenen unter uns gibt es dann noch diese Vorlage: (Eingabe: ). Bitte gebt auch Gründe für eure Stimme, da diese sonst nicht gewertet wird. Bis Silvester, also bis zum 31. 12. 2008 um 0 Uhr werden Stimmen gewertet, allerdings auch nur wenn sie begründet sind. 01:26, 23. Dez. 2008 (UTC) zwar ausführlicher Text aber zu wenig Bilder--Kenpachi no sato 16:16, 23. Dez. 2008 (UTC) Kenpachis Diagramm in Colorful Bleach Kenpachis Offensivkraft liegt höher, als bei allen anderen Kommandanten, nicht wie hier bei 100 sondern bei 199 und deshalb würde ich es begrüßen, wenn das geändert werden könnte. Das Diagramm ist zwar das gleiche, aber die dazugehörige Zahl ist um einiges höher, ich war darüber sehr überrascht, fände es aber gut, wenn es hier auch bei 199 liegen würde. :Ich muss dir leider sagen, dass du falsch liegst. 100 ist das höhste bei diesen Diagrammen im Bootleg. 99ziger Zahlen waren ebenfalsl nicht vorhanden, da es nur zehner Schritte gab. Ich würde es begrüßen wenn du aufhören würdest es zu ändern. Nana92 19:35, 5. Sep. 2010 (UTC) :Zudem sind auch alle anderen Diagramme die man zu dem Thema findet auch nur bis 100 von 100 maximalen Punkten gelistet. Also wären 199 von 100 Punkten schon logisch unmögliche und des weiteren, gibt diese Zahl nur einen Richtwert an, der sich auf einen Standard bezieht, alle werden am selben gemessen, wie der Standard aussieht weiß ich nicht. Wenn zwei Personen den selben Wert haben dann werden sie "in etwa" gleichstark auf dem Gebiet sein. Da die werte ja gerundet erscheinen muss man sie so hin nehmen und kann nicht sagen A oder B ist stärker weil eben die Werte so skaliert worden sind und die Werte nicht exakt sind. Es sind die offiziellen Zahlen und damit sollte das reichen, man kanne ja Rechenspiele anstellen und gucken wer de facto der stärkste Kommandant etc. ist, aber in der Praxis sieht dann alles anders aus. Zum Beispiel auch die Espada-Rankings mit der Nummerierung, in Umfragen steht Baraggan auf Platz 1 (altern als ultimative Waffe, weil eben alles altern kann..), als der stärkste/mächtigste, hat aber nur die Nummer 2. Also ich denke nicht das man einen so großen Wert auf Zahlen legen sollte. Wenn einer beim Kido 100 von 100 Punken hat, dann ist er ein Kidōmeister, darüber gibts nicht mehr. Aber ich glaube das kann man ewig so weiterführen sollte eigentlich geklärt sein, dass ohne einen offiziellen Nachweiß nichts verändert wird, weil das alte noch Bestand hat. Kyōka Suigetsu 22:00, 5. Sep. 2010 (UTC)